ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Monster Ball - Dialogue transcript
This page is a dialogue transcription of The Monster Ball Tour. Act I : The City 1. Jumping Film Insert the dialogue after this interlude. 2. Dance In the Dark Posh: Girlls? Are ya'll Getting ready? Peppah? Peppah: Yes, Posh I'm getting ready? Hey Bang Bang are you getting ready? Bang Bang: Of Course I'm getting ready. Hey Shompane you getting ready girl? Peppah: I'm already baby. Posh: Well let's get it honey Dance in the Dark 3. Glitter and Grease Posh: Ohh No! Bang Bang: Posh are we breaking down? Posh: Uopp! Just give me a second. Bang Bang: Where's GaGa anyways ? and where's my lipstick? Posh: Shut up! Peppah: Now we never gonna make it to The Monster Ball. GaGa: Yes you will.. I'll take you there & Grease 4. Just Dance Insert the dialogue for this song. 5. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Insert the dialogue for this song. 6. Vanity Speech Posh: So.. GaGa. What's The Monster Ball really all about? GaGa: Well Posh... The Monster Ball will set you free!! Posh: Do you mean.. i could be who ever.. what ever.. that i want to be free? GaGa: Yeah Posh, tonight at The Monster Ball, were gonna be super free. Pause GaGa: And the best thing about the Monster Ball is that i created it so my fans have a place to go. A place where all the freaks are outside and i lock the fucking doors. It don't matter who you are, where you come from, or how much money you got in your pocket because tonight and every other after night you could be who ever is that you want to be.. And to get to the Monster Ball all you got to do is follow the Glitter Way. Begins GaGa: I wrote this song about five years ago when i was living in New York with Posh. This record is called Vanity. Vanity 7. The Fame GaGa: Do you love Me? Well I Love You ____ ! So Come on take my picture I wanna be a Star. Fame * ___ = Varies in Different Countries she's in for the show. Act II: The City Subway 8. LoveGame On the windows of the train : 42nd St / Glitter Way / Monster Ball Operator ''': Welcome aboard the Gaga Express! Watch your step! Next stop 'Little Wag'. Emergency, Emergency there's something in the tracks ! 9. Boys,Boys,Boys Insert the dialogue for this song. 10. Money Honey Insert the dialogue for this song. 11. Telephone Insert the dialogue for this song. 12. Brown Eyes Insert the dialogue for this song. 13. Speechless The Monster Claw Story Her life as a teen in NYC How she became who she is today and her challenges 14. Twister Film '''Gaga: "And so, as my friends and I traveled further and further down the litte way we ran into a magical angel with a beautiful black harp. And she told us she knew just the music to play to get us closer and closer to the Monster Ball." Pause Gaga: "Oh, what's that thing way up in the sky? It's very beautiful but very strange. Is it rainbow? No. Ohh, I don't feel so well. Little Monster .. I'm feeling very strange. Oh no it's a twister!!" Act III: The Forest Insert the dialogue here for the third part. 17. Antler Film Insert the dialogue for this song. 18. Monster Insert the dialogue for this song. 19. Teeth Insert the dialogue for this song. 20. Alejandro Insert the dialogue for this song. 21. Monster Film (Manifesto of Little Monsters) See the Monster Film page for the transcription of this interlude. 22. Poker Face GaGa: Yeah... Can't hear you __ Put your hands up .. Now Dance !! Act IV: The Monster Ball Insert the dialogue here for the fourth part. 23. City Film Insert the dialogue for this song. 24. Paparazzi GaGa: You Guys i think The Monster Ball is just up ahead Posh: Ga-Ga ar-re you sure about this? GaGa: Posh... Bang Bang: Shampane/Peppah: GaGa: construction 25. Bad Romance End of the show.